Rose Potter
by SweetSingingAngel
Summary: Harry's younger sister has come back to school. What new challenges will she have to survive to get close to Harry?
1. Prologue

Rose Potter  
  
A/N: Hey, I am back with a new series! This series is about Harry's younger sister, Rose Potter. If anybody remembers, I started this with a prologue and only 1 chapter, but deleted it. Well, it's coming back!  
  
Prologue  
  
Lightning crashed in the black sky. An almost eerie silence surrounded the Potter house.  
  
A person covered in a hood hid in the bushes, watching the house intently. He was waiting for the right time to strike.  
  
Lord Voldemort chuckled softly. He would have to thank Peter Pettigrew later. Sure, he was small and clumsy, but extremely useful. Now, thanks to him, James, Lily, and Harry Potter would not live.....  
  
Lightning struck again. " It's time," Lord Voldemort whispered.  
  
He started to walk briskly towards the house, smiling to himself. He loved the exhilaration.  
  
Pulling out his wand, he waved it and said, " Alohomora!"  
  
The door sprang open and a scream echoed through the house.  
  
He walked in. James Potter was standing in the living room, bravely holding out his wand.  
  
" Care to duel, James?" said Lord Voldemort softly.  
  
" AVADA KEDAVRA!" James yelled.  
  
Lord Voldemort easily dodged the spell. He laughed. " Potter, do you honestly think that you can kill me?"  
  
Leaving him no time to think, he muttered the killing curse. With pleasure, he watched James writhe in pain and fall dead on the floor.  
  
Lord Voldemort casually strode towards baby Harry Potter's room.  
  
Lily Potter was crying and holding Harry towards her chest.  
  
Lily turned around and gave a great gasp of surprise. She tried to close the door, and almost tripped on a crying baby girl. She ignored her.  
  
" Lily, Lily, Lily..." murmured Lord Voldemort.  
  
" Please have mercy!" screamed Lily tearfully.  
  
" Give me the boy!" yelled Lord Voldemort.  
  
" HAVE MERCY!"  
  
With a great snarl of anger, Lord Voldemort killed Lily Potter. He turned to Harry....  
  
" Goodbye, young Harry Potter...."  
  
WAAH! The distressed cries of the little girl shocked Lord Voldemort. He dropped his wand, but quickly picked it up again.  
  
" AVADA KEDAVRA!" yelled Lord Voldemort.  
  
He waited for Harry to die, for power to surge through him..... It never came.  
  
Instead of power and strength, he felt weakness and pain. His eyes widended. His powers, the powers he had gathered his whole life, were slipping into young Harry Potter....  
  
Opening his mouth, he let out a bloodcurling scream of pain.  
  
He turned to run. It was over. But as he got to the door, he tripped over the girl. His fingers brushed her forehead.  
  
As Lord Voldemort disappeared, identical looking lightning bolt scars appeared on the little girl's and Harry's forehead....  
  
And this is where our story begins. 


	2. Looks Like Ginny

Rose Potter  
  
A/N: Hope you all liked my last chapter! That was all Lord Voldemort's POV, and I had a lot of fun writing it! Now, don't worry, the rest of the chapters will basically be from Harry's, Ron's and Rose's POV's. I just wanted to get ya'll pumped for the story!  
  
Chapter 1: Looks Like Lily  
  
16 Years Later....  
  
Harry Potter jumped off the Hogwarts Express with his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They were arguing- again.  
  
" Ron, if you make fun of Ginny one more time, I swear I will hex your little a-" began Hermione furiously, but Harry interrupted them.  
  
" Oh you two, would you just shut it?! Can I have ten minutes of non- chaos?" sighed Harry, rubbing his temples. Those two gave him a headache.  
  
" Sorry, Harry," muttered Hermione.  
  
He smiled at her. She shyly smiled back.  
  
Ron was staring at them, baffled.  
  
A group of girls passed them, giggling. " She looked exactly like Ginny Weasley!" they were saying.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked curiously at Ron. He shrugged in return.  
  
In The Great Hall  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down, each eagerly waiting for the feast.  
  
" Hey, Harry!" said Ginny Weasley brightly. She was sitting by him.  
  
He smiled at her. " Hey, Gin! I've been meaning to ask you: Are you trying out for Chaser?"  
  
She shrugged. " I might. Y' never know."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to reply, but Dumbledore cut him off.  
  
" Welcome back students! I hope you all had a good summer, and I hope you cleaned out your brains, because we have many new things to stuff them with!"  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged grins. New stuff sounded exciting. Hermione just rolled her eyes. Dumbledore never made sense.  
  
" Filch has asked me to remind you that Hogsmeade is now open longer on weekends. He also says that no more public displays of affection are allowed in the hallways!"  
  
Dumbledore paused to smile at the blushes of the couples at every table.  
  
" We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher: Professor Lupin!"  
  
Harry grinned and slapped high fives with the Gryffindors. Professor Lupin was the best Dark Arts teacher!  
  
Professor Snape glowered at Professor Lupin.  
  
" And one more announcement. We have an exchange student from Durmstrang..... Rose Potter!"  
  
Everyone swiveled their heads to look at Harry, who was frozen in shock. 


	3. Stares, Lots and Lots Of Stares

Rose Potter  
  
A/N: I hope you liked my last chapter! I like leaving little cliffies like that! I know, I'm so evil! ;)  
  
Chapter 2: Staring  
  
Rose Potter walked down the halls, trembling. She wished everybody would stop staring at her.  
  
She sighed. But Dumbledore had warned her. He warned her that everybody would stare.  
  
And it wasn't their fault, either. She too would stare. I mean, everybody thought Harry Potter was an only child. And now, a teenage girl claiming to be his younger sister was walking down the hall.  
  
Keeping her eyes straight ahead, she sat down on the Sorting Hat stool. The teachers beside Professor Lupin, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall were staring at her in shock. She felt a blush coming on.  
  
Professor McGonagall slipped the Hat on her head.  
  
Sorting Hat: Hmmm...... Another Potter. I never knew there were two of you....  
  
Rose scowled. She was really beginning to get sick of it.  
  
Sorting Hat: Where should I put you?  
  
Rose: Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin.  
  
The Sorting Hat chuckled in her ear: Exactly like your brother.  
  
Sorting Hat: I see courage in you.... And stubborness...... Loyalty........ Talent....... All the qualities for...  
  
Sorting Hat: " GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
There was a shocked silence. Dumbledore began to clap, along with the other teachers. Rose smiled weakly.  
  
Hermione started to clap, smiling. She nudged Ron and Harry painfully who forcefully clapped.  
  
" Let the feast begin!" rang Dumbledore's cheery voice.  
  
Everyone cheered when plates of food appeared in front of them.  
  
Rose walked towards the Gryffindor Table, heart pounding loudly.  
  
The whole Gryffindor table stared at her.  
  
" Would you quit staring?!" she snapped angrily.  
  
Quickly, they averted their eyes to the table.  
  
Professor McGonagall came up to her. " We need to have a talk in Professor Dumbledore's office."  
  
Rose nodded and Harry stood up too.  
  
She looked at him, and he looked curiously at her for a few seconds. She gulped.  
  
His emerald green eyes, exactly like hers, seemed to be searching her.  
  
He looked away and she was a little disappointed.  
  
" Let's go," said Professor McGonagall. 


	4. Claiming To Be His Sister

Rose Potter  
  
A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed my story! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
You will see Rose's personality in this chapter. She may seem angry, but really, she's strong, sweet, and just very stubborn and bold. Like Harry.  
  
In the first chapter, Lily ignores Rose on the floor. You'll see why in this chapter....  
  
Lily will be OOC in this chapter. Actually, in this whole story. I'm sorry, and I will accept flames, but it's only for the good plotness of my story!  
  
Chapter 3: Claiming To Be His Sister  
  
Rose walked alongside Harry and Professor McGonagall, marveling at the scenery of Hogwarts.  
  
The walls seemed to stick out. Beautiful, magical, designs moved and pictures on the walls waved at her. Ladies in fancy dresses bowed to her and knights in shining armor seemed to wink at her. She found herself blushing.  
  
Stealing another glance at Harry, she was shocked to see his eyes flashing angrily and his body demaneaor stiff. His mouth was set in a thin line.  
  
' Is this cheerful, nice, kind Harry Potter I've heard about?' she thought.  
  
They stopped suddenly in front of an eagle statue. Rose stared at the statue, puzzled.  
  
" Lemon Drops!" Professor McGonagall said firmly.  
  
The statue started to move and staircases led out to Harry, Rose, and Professor. Rose held in her gasp. She had never seen anything like it.  
  
In a state of shock, she climbed onto the staircase, eagerly waiting to go inside Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
In Professor Dumbledore's Office  
  
They all seated around Dumbledore's desk, with the squashy, chintz chairs he had conjured up for them.  
  
" So.... Ms. Potter, could you please tell Harry about you?" asked Dumbledore gently.  
  
She nodded and tried to fight the tears swarming in her eyes. Her miserable past was about to be told....  
  
" I know you're confused why I haven't shown myself before. Or why you never knew me," she said, indicating to Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. Even they didn't know about her.  
  
" My Potions teacher back at Durmstrang was very kind and let me use a Time- Turner to go back to the time my mother had me. It wasn't pretty...."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
" I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR ANOTHER BABY!" yelled Lily hysterically.  
  
The healer who had helped give Lily birth to Rose jumped in shock.  
  
" It's hard enough protecting Harry! Besides, I only want Harry! Rose will be too much of a nuisance!" she screamed.  
  
The healer nodded and quickly picked Rose up from her crib. Rose let out a small cry.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Rose twisted in her seat, wiping her tears away. That memory was always painful. How could her mother just give up her own flesh and blood like that?  
  
Harry stood up, angry. " I don't believe you!" he yelled.  
  
Rose was shocked. She stood up too, shock turning to anger. " You don't?!"  
  
" NO!"  
  
He slammed the office door angrily, seething. Rose glared after him, racing behind him. She wasn't going to let him win this fight!  
  
" I came all the way here to be accepted in my older brother's life and he doesn't believe me!" she muttered, as she hurried beside him.  
  
In the common room, Ron and Hermione were waiting for Harry. They stood up quickly when they saw him.  
  
" Who's this, Harry?" asked Ron curiously, looking at Rose.  
  
" Someone claiming to be my sister," Harry scoffed.  
  
" CLAIMING! CLAIMING TO BE YOUR SISTER?! WHY YOU LITTLE-"  
  
Rose didn't finish, instead slapped Harry hard on the cheek.  
  
Tears spilling on her cheeks, she raced to her dormitory.  
  
Ron whistled. " So.... do you like her?"  
  
Harry and Hermione glared at him.  
  
He chuckled nervously. " Eh.... guess not." 


	5. Potions and Jerks

Rose Potter  
  
A/N: Merry Christmas Eve! And also, Merry Christmas! Here is my gift to you!  
  
If anybody wants to use Rose in their stories, please email me with the description of what scene she is going to be in and how she will be portrayed. Thank you!  
  
Rose has long, dark red hair with almond shaped green eyes. She has her father's face but her mother's structure.  
  
Rose is also 14. The same age as Ginny. She was born a year right after Harry.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Hermione and Harry were sitting in the Common Room, talking.  
  
" Have you seen Rose?" Hermione asked curiously, looking through the throng of heads.  
  
Harry stiffened. " No. Why?"  
  
She glared at him. " She's your sister, Harry! And besides, I talked to her last night. She's really sweet. She..... reminded me of you."  
  
He grunted. " She's not my sister."  
  
Hermione stood up, eyes blazing. " Yes she is, Harry! Even I can see that! You're just a thickheaded jerk who won't accept it!"  
  
With a huff, she went up to her dormitory and left a slightly guilty Harry behind.  
  
In The Girl's Dormitory  
  
Rose groggily cracked an eye open. The sunshine blazed through her window.  
  
" Who undid my hangings?" she muttered, trying to sit up through the sea of covers.  
  
Rose jumped as the dormitory door slammed shut. " Who's there?" she called.  
  
Hermione sat on Rose's bed. " Me," she said quietly.  
  
Rose smiled at her. " Hi....Hermi..." she trailed off when she saw Hermione's angry, yet sad face.  
  
" What's wrong?" she asked with concern.  
  
Hermione then jumped as though she had been shocked. " Nothing. Nothing."  
  
Rose rolled her eyes. " Yeah. Right."  
  
She placed her feet on the cold, bare, floor and started to walk towards the bathroom.  
  
" WHOA!" she screamed as she slid toward the door and fell on her butt.  
  
" Oww...." she whined.  
  
Hermione gasped and helped her up. " You all right?"  
  
" I'm fine," Rose muttered.  
  
Standing up, she limped downstairs to the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione chuckled as she watched Rose go. She had to admit, she had character.  
  
In The Great Hall  
  
Rose scanned her schedule. " Hmm.... Potions, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration, and Charms. Yes, I have Potions first!!"  
  
She smiled happily. Potions were her best subject. Charms followed.  
  
She looked over to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting. She sighed. She wished Harry would just listen to her.  
  
She caught eyes with Ron. He shyly smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
Trying hard not to giggle, she went back to scanning her schedule.  
  
Over On Harry's Side  
  
" So, then, I was figuring, Ginny could do this move and then take the Quaffle from behind-" Harry was busy explaining some new moves for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team when he noticed Ron not listening.  
  
Curiously, he followed Ron's gaze to his " sister".  
  
" Ron! Would you pay attention?!" he snapped angrily.  
  
Ron jumped. " What? Oh, sorry."  
  
He glared suspiciously at him before continuing his speech. " Like I said, Ginny can take the Quaffle from behind Thomas and then do this little flip...."  
  
* A/N: It's kinda fun making up Quidditch talk! He he!*  
  
In Potions  
  
Rose sighed happily as she took her seat in the Potions classroom.  
  
" There will be no need for talking," came a cold voice from the front of the classroom.  
  
Curiously, she peeked at the professor. She gulped. He didn't look too friendly.  
  
The professor had greasy, black short hair with a pale, skinny frame. His nametag on his desk read: Professor Snape.  
  
' More like Professor Snap!' she thought bitterly before she got down to potion making.  
  
It was official. She now loved Charms.  
  
A/N: I am so sorry if this chapter is kinda lame! The next chapter will be cooler, I promise! 


	6. Miss Independent

Rose Potter  
  
A/N: So sorry for not updating!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kelly Clarkson's song, Miss Independent. I do own the shower in the Girls Dorm and Rose Potter herself!  
  
Chapter 5: Miss Independent  
  
Rose grumpily walked to the Gryffindor Table. Potions had been horrible. Professor Snape had treated like she was the plaque and failed her on her first piece of homework.  
  
Plus, Harry didn't believe her, Hermione, her only friend, was acting weird around her, and the whole Gryffindor house was ignoring her.  
  
Tears of exhaustion filled her eyes. She just wanted to crawl under the covers and sleep the rest of her life away.  
  
Sighing, she got up and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
In The Hallway  
  
As Rose was walking down the hallway, she noticed a dark figure in the hallway. She tensed.  
  
" Who's there?" she asked.  
  
A grimace came on her face when she saw Draco Malfoy's sneering face at her.  
  
" Well, well, well. If it isn't Ms. Potter," he drawled.  
  
" Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Idiot," she shot back.  
  
His eyes glared at her for a moment, but then steeled.  
  
" Let's make a deal," he said.  
  
She snorted. " No thanks."  
  
She went to walk off, but he grabbed her arm. She glared at him.  
  
" If you go out with me, I'll be sure to gain you some popularity points."  
  
She snorted again. " Yeah, right! You're probably the most unpopular guy here."  
  
He smacked her face. Her eyes flashed angrily. No Malfoy ever slapped a Potter and got away with it.  
  
She took out her wand and yelled, " Jellytotalus!"  
  
She laughed as Draco's ' perfect' face turned into a squishy, jelly face.  
  
" Never mess with me again," she warned him.  
  
Smirking, she walked off to her dorm.  
  
Ron and Harry  
  
Ron and Harry came out of the Great Hall and snickered at Draco's face.  
  
" Who did this to you, Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
Malfoy grunted and didn't answer.  
  
" I'm sorry, I didn't hear that," Ron said innocently.  
  
" Rose Potter."  
  
Harry's smirk left his face.  
  
In The Girl's Dorm  
  
* Just Pretend they have installed a shower!*  
  
Rose was humming a song when she stepped out of the shower.  
  
Steam floating out in little puffs, she took a deep breath and changed into her pajamas.  
  
Hermione got off her bed.  
  
" You have a beautiful voice," she said and smiled.  
  
" I thought you weren't supposed to talk to me," Rose said. " Aren't you Harry's best friend?"  
  
" ONE of his best friends," Hermione corrected, " And no. I go by my own rules."  
  
Rose smiled at her.  
  
" Will you sing for me?" Hermione asked.  
  
Rose shrugged and said, " Sure!"  
  
Miss Independent  
  
Miss self-sufficient  
  
Miss keep your distance  
  
Miss unafraid  
  
Miss out of my way  
  
Rose stopped. Hermione clapped.  
  
" Beautiful!" Hermione cheered.  
  
" Yeah, it is," said a voice from the doorway.  
  
OOOH, who is the voice?! 


	7. Who Do You Like?

Rose Potter  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Oh, and if anybody wants a really good H/G story, read " The Perks Of Getting Knocked Up". That story is wonderful!  
  
Rose and Hermione looked up at Harry's smiling face.  
  
" I saw what you did to Malfoy's face. And I knew that you had to be my sister. Only a Potter could make him that mad," he said warmly.  
  
She grinned and jumped up. She hugged him tightly.  
  
" Air supply....getting cut.... of!" he rasped, his eyes bulging.  
  
In The Common Room  
  
Now that Harry determined that Rose was his sister * rolls eyes*, everybody loosened up and started being friendly to Rose.  
  
Plus, several boys took a interest in her...  
  
Now, Harry knew how Ron felt with Ginny. When he saw a boy flirting with Rose, he had a sudden urge to punch the guy's lights out.  
  
A group of 4th year boys stared at Rose and Ginny playing chess over in a corner. Ron and Harry glared at them and they hastily hurried off.  
  
Over in the far right side of the common room, Rose rolled her eyes. " Oh, brother," she muttered.  
  
Ginny smiled sympathetically. " Get used to it!"  
  
Ron and Harry  
  
Ron was staring at Rose. She was really very pretty.  
  
He had thought this when he first saw her, but was scared of losing Harry's friendship if he talked to her. Now it was safe.  
  
Her dark red hair hung over her shoulder as she leaned over the chessboard, concentrating. Her emerald green eyes were sparkling with mischief. Her glossed, pink lips curved into a smile as she did a tricky move and took Ginny's bishop.  
  
Rose caught Ron's eyes studying her and she smiled at him. He smiled back, ears turning slightly red.  
  
Harry was frowing at Ron. He seemed to be zoning out. " Hel-lo? Anybody home?"  
  
He waved his hand in front of Ron's face. Ron jumped. " What?"  
  
Harry smirked. " You like my sister, don't you?"  
  
Ron blushed. " No!"  
  
Harry snorted.  
  
" Okay, well, yeah, I do."  
  
Later in the Girl's Dorms  
  
Hermione and Rose and Ginny were sitting on the bed, talking about the boys they liked.  
  
" Hermione, who do you like?" Rose asked excitedly.  
  
Hermione blushed and fiddled with one of Rose's pillows. " Promise me you won't kill me?"  
  
Rose's heart sank. ' Please don't say Ron...'  
  
" I like Harry."  
  
Rose's heart lightened. Then she wrinkled her nose. " That's just gross!"  
  
They all laughed and Hermione asked Ginny, " Who do you like?"  
  
Ginny shrugged. " Seamus is kinda cute."  
  
Rose nodded in agreement. " Yeah, he is, but he's not my type."  
  
Hermione and Ginny exchanged smirks.  
  
Ginny nodded. " Yeah, your type is Ron!"  
  
Rose blushed dark red. Her cheeks now matched her hair.  
  
" Ooooh, Rose's blushing!" the girls chanted childishly.  
  
There then was a knock at the door...  
  
Hmm... wonder who it is?  
  
Ha! I know but you don't...  
  
* sticks tongue out*  
  
You have to wait to find out! 


	8. Danger Ahead

Rose Potter  
  
A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! You make me feel good and encourage me to continue my stories!  
  
Still giggling, Rose opened her door. She was surprised to see Ron.  
  
" Hi!" she said uncertaintly.  
  
" Hello," he mumbled.  
  
" Is something wrong?" she asked in concern. He looked terrified.  
  
" I just wanted to ask you something."  
  
" Oooohhhh...." came Hermione and Ginny's squeals. Rose glared at them. ' Shut up!' she mouthed.  
  
She turned back to Ron. " Yes?"  
  
" Willyougooutwithme?" he mumbled, face and ears turning beet red.  
  
She blushed. " Sure!"  
  
His head snapped up. " Really?" he asked hopefully.  
  
She grinned and nodded at him.  
  
He gave a thumbs up to someone standing in the shadow. Rose supressed a smile when she saw Harry.  
  
She closed the door. She giggled. How had she even understand Ron was a mystery to her!  
  
With Harry and Ron  
  
Ron was doing a victory dance in the dormitory. Harry just smiled and shook his head.  
  
Seamus and Dean walked in, turning to Harry with confused looks. " What's up with Ron?"  
  
" He just asked out Rose and she said yes," Harry explained.  
  
They got knowing glances on their faces.  
  
The Next Day  
  
The girls were all getting ready for their date.  
  
" I still can't believe you're going out with my brother!" complained Ginny. She shuddered.  
  
" Why? He's cute, smart, ok, well maybe not smart, but he's cute, strong, cute, nice, cute..."  
  
" Ok, that's enough!" Ginny cut in. She still smiled though.  
  
Rose laughed and adjusted her earrings. She turned to Hermione.  
  
" And I still can't believe you're going out with MY brother!" she grinned.  
  
Hermione blushed. " What, do you want me to start listing all his good qualities? Ok, he's cu-"  
  
Rose and Ginny placed their hands over her mouth.  
  
They all collasped in giggles.  
  
Later On The Date  
  
Ron and Rose were dancing in WizMoves, the new club in Hogsmeade.  
  
" LET'S GO OUTSIDE!" yelled Rose over the music.  
  
" OKAY!" Ron yelled back.  
  
Struggling through the crowds, they walked out to the garden and stared at the stars.  
  
" It's so beautiful," breathed Rose, staring at the glittering black sky in awe.  
  
Ron stared at her. " Like you."  
  
Rose blushed and looked away.  
  
* A/N: I know that is about the cheesiest line ever, but I still love it!*  
  
He took her hand. " Rose.... I've liked you ever since you came to Hogwarts. I think you're a cool person and have the sweetest heart ever. You're smart, pretty, sweet, I could go on and on."  
  
She blushed even harder and tried to stop the tears welling in her eyes. Ron was so sweet.  
  
" Rose..?" he asked.  
  
Trying to calm her beating heart, she took shaky breaths and asked, " W- What?"  
  
" Could I kiss you?"  
  
She smiled. " Such a gentleman. Of course you can."  
  
He smiled and cupped her cheek, kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
Heaven. Pure Heaven for Rose.  
  
As he pulled back, her eyes were still closed. She wanted to keep that memory forever in her brain.  
  
" Ros-"  
  
She cut him off, grabbing his shirt collar and pressing her lips against his. He showed no objections.  
  
After The Date  
  
Rose and Ron were walking back towards the school, hand in hand and smiling shyly at each other.  
  
As they reached the portrait of the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron felt a chill go down his back. Something didn't feel right...  
  
A black shadow crept up behind Rose.  
  
" ROSE!" Ron yelled, his eyes widened.  
  
But it was too late. Rose had been hit over the head and lay on the floor unconcious.  
  
" HELP!" Ron yelled frantically.  
  
CLIFFIE!  
  
HAHA! 


	9. Frustration and Tears

Rose Potter  
  
A/N: I hope you all liked my last chapter!  
  
Oh, and could somebody beta-read my chapters? Just to make sure they're nice and good!  
  
Chapter 9 * I think. I always lose track of my chapters!*  
  
Previously....  
  
A dark shadow comes up behind Rose. Ron's eyes widened.  
  
" ROSE!" he yells. But it's too late. Rose falls to the floor, unconcsious.  
  
" HELP!"  
  
Now  
  
Harry and Hermione come rushing up to Ron. Both of their hair were mussed up and Hermione's lipstick was smeared. Ron raised an eyebrow. They blushed. Harry's eyes then widened in shock as he saw his little sister on the floor, unconcious.  
  
" Rose!" he yelled, dropping down to her. He felt for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Looking up at Ron and Hermione, he said, " There's a pulse. But it's a faint one."  
  
Ron's face lost all color. His heart started beating wildly. It had been the perfect date! Who would want to do this to a sweet girl?  
  
Hermione bit her lip. " Who would this?"  
  
Ron scowled and clenched his fists. Pure anger was swarming in his body. A mental image of a sneering, blondehaired jerk came into his mind.  
  
" Malfoy," he growled.  
  
In Dumbledore's Office  
  
Dumbledore calmly sat down and put his hands together. His clear blue eyes stared at them from over his glasses. He was frowning.  
  
" Mr. Weasley, what happened?" he asked, leaning foward.  
  
Ron gulped. " Rose and I were coming back from our date and we were about to go into the common room when somebody sneaked up behind Rose and hit her on the head. I tried to see who it was but they ran away too fast."  
  
He looked away. Why didn't he just run after Malfoy? He could have caught him and beat him to a pulp, the jerk deserved it!  
  
" Who do you think do it?" Dumbledore questioned, but his eyes showed that he already knew.  
  
" Malfoy," the Trio said simelatiounsly.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. " I believe you. But I cannot press charges without proof. Sorry."  
  
Ron jumped up, furious. So did Harry. Hermione just placed her head in her hands.  
  
" So?! Malfoy did it! I'm not just gonna sit here and watch my little sister in the hospital wing!" Harry roared. He knocked his chair down and slammed the door furiously.  
  
Ron glared at Dumbledore. He knew Dumbledore couldn't do anything, but he was still angry. His girlfriend was in the hospital wing, possibly injured badly, and he had to sit around and watch it happen. It didn't seem fair.  
  
He followed Harry. Hermione stared at Dumbledore tearfully.  
  
" Professor Dumbledore, I know you're doing the best you can, and I apologize for Harry and Ron's behaviour," Hermione said, but you could tell she was angry too.  
  
She stood up and closed his door.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and placed his head on his desk. He hated feeling like he had let them down.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Ron stared at the Slytherin Table, fists itching to punch the smirk off Malfoy's face. Malfoy was probably gloating about what he had done.  
  
Sensing what he wanted to do, Ginny placed her hand over his. " Stop it, Ron. I want to punch and hex him as much as you, but it'll just make things worse."  
  
This didn't make Ron feel any better. He grumbled, " Hermione's had a bad influence on you."  
  
She glared at him.  
  
In The Hospital Wing  
  
Harry stared at Rose's sleeping figure. Tears filled his eyes. He hastily wiped them away. He didn't want Hermione to see him crying.  
  
But she had. " Harry," she murmured.  
  
She held out her arms and he embraced her. Together, they cried silently.  
  
I hope you enjoyed it! 


	10. Unbreakable Bond

Rose Potter  
  
A/N: I am so glad you all like my Rose Potter story! Thanks to all my faithful readers and reviewers! You light up my stories!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Rose was lost in a dream world. The smoke around her was hazy and black and she heard murmured voices everywhere. She was halfway near hysteria. She just wanted the smoke to clear and to see her friend's faces. She missed them terribly.  
  
She couldn't move her mouth either. It was bugging her. She wanted to scream ' HELP!' but she couldn't. The only good thing was that she could hear and see. Not that there was anything to see or hear.  
  
The smoke then started clearing....  
  
Ginny and Hermione and the Gryffindor House  
  
Ginny and Hermione sat in front of the fireplace. They each had a blank expression on their face.  
  
" Do you think she'll be all right?" whispered Ginny suddenly.  
  
Hermione jumped, startled. " Huh? I mean, I hope so. Hopefully, she'll wake up soon. Malfoy couldn't have hit her THAT hard."  
  
Ginny sighed and tears spilled down her cheeks.  
  
Ron and Harry  
  
Ron and Harry were sitting defiantly outside the Hospital Wing, waiting for the hour to be up, so they could back in.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came out and sighed. " Boys, it won't do any good. I suggest you go."  
  
They shook their heads and glared at her. Not even rampaging hippogriffs could make them move. Ok, maybe I'm exxagerating, but you get my point.  
  
She sighed again, and paused for a minute. Then putting a forced smile on her face, she said, " All right you can visit Ms. Potter for 30 minutes. Then, go and eat and get a good night's sleep!"  
  
They jumped up and shot her grateful smiles. " Thanks," they chimed.  
  
They hurried to Rose's bed and Madam Pomfrey chuckled. She walked to her office.  
  
Madam Pomfrey  
  
Two minutes had gone by. Madam Pomfrey was looking through her books, when her eyes widened and something clicked in her mind. " I've got it!" she whispered.  
  
Ron and Harry  
  
Ron was holding Rose's left hand and Harry was holding her right hand. They smiled sadly at her face.  
  
Suddenly, a frantic Madam Pomfrey burst through her office door and yelled, " Get Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley! I've got the cure!"  
  
Eyes wide, they ran to alert their teachers and friends.  
  
" I'll get Dumbledore and McGonagall. You get Hermione and Ginny!" instructed Harry. Ron nodded and they ran in opposite directions.  
  
As he was running, a wide grin spread on Ron's flushed and sweaty face. Things were beginning to look good....  
  
After  
  
They all huddled around Rose's bed and looked expectantly at Madam Pomfrey. Their hearts were all beating hard and they were all thinking the same thing ' Da** woman, just tell us!'  
  
She looked a bit flushed. She had never had this much attention. She cleared her throat and looked at them.  
  
" Well, it's rather complicated to explain, but basically, Harry has to do a simple spell-"  
  
Hermione cut her off. Curiously she asked, " Why Harry? Why not Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall?"  
  
" Since Harry is blood related, it will be much easier. He has to do a reviving spell and give a little of his blood to her."  
  
Harry's face drained. Blood? He had to give- he gulped- blood? He cursed himself then. ' Jesus Christ, Harry, she's your sister!'  
  
He bravely nodded. He had made up his mind. " Ok, I'll do it. What's the spell?"  
  
She gave him a half smile. " Lorevive! It stands for reviving your loved one. It's quite simple, dear. Just point your wand at your arm, say the spell, and then touch Rose's forehead. She then should wake up."  
  
He nodded.  
  
She then warned him, " Be warned. You're giving a bit of yourself to her. Now, you two have an unbreakable bond."  
  
To Be Continued! 


	11. Kisses

Rose Potter  
  
A/N: Here's the next chapter! Cocacolachick, I did this fast because you were pratically yelling at me to update. LOL!  
  
Warning: FLUFF AHEAD!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Harry nodded. He wasn't scared. He felt that he already had an ubreakable bond with Rose. It was a bond so deep. They were flesh and blood, brother and sister, united. He wasn't scared to give up part of himself for her.  
  
He pointed the wand to his wrist....  
  
Rose  
  
The smoke was clearing.  
  
In it's place, thick red air swirled around her. It coursed through her body and mind. It swirled in circles, making her dizzy. A blurred image came in front of her.  
  
Black. Something black that stood up on all edges. Then green. Green that she seemed to drown in. It was comforting.  
  
The image became clearer. Red. Two red images standing in front of her.  
  
Rose opened her eyes.  
  
Before in Harry's POV  
  
" Lorevive!" he said, almost in a whisper. He was praying for this spell to work. He didn't know what they would do if it didn't.  
  
He pointed the wand to her forehead and exchanged a worried glance with Ron. He closed his eyes, prayed quickly, and opened them again.  
  
Rose's eyes were fluttering.  
  
Hermione let out the breath she was holding in and held Ginny's hand tightly. Ginny was gripping Ron's hand.  
  
Rose's eyes opened blearily. They could tell she wasn't fully awake yet. She was squinting.  
  
Harry leaned over and looked at her in the eyes. His green eyes were staring at her unopen green eyes.  
  
Ron and Ginny peered at her too. They could see their vivid red hair in Rose's eyes.  
  
Rose fully opened her eyes.  
  
" AGHH!" she screamed when she saw all three of them almost in her face.  
  
" AGGH!" Harry and Ron yelled, jumping back. Rose's scream had startled them.  
  
Hermione let out a little chuckle. " She's back," she sighed, smiling.  
  
After  
  
It was nightime. Madam Pomfrey, like she always is, wasn't going to let Rose out until tommorow. But she did allow more visitors to come and visit her.  
  
Right now, Ron was the visitor. He was holding her hand and chatting about what Rose had missed.  
  
Rose then did something unexpected. She leaned over and captured Ron's mouth in a searing kiss.  
  
Ron almost died happily on the spot. He had wondered when he would get the chance to kiss Rose again.  
  
Shyly, she opened her mouth. His tongue searched a minute, then they seperated.  
  
" That was great," he gasped.  
  
She smiled.  
  
* A/N: Ok, I am not going to let Rose and Ron have all the fun with kisses! I'm giving H/Hr fans something!*  
  
Harry was grinning from ear to ear. He was so happy to have his little sister back.  
  
Hermione plopped beside him on the couch. She was grinning too.  
  
" Harry, if you don't stop smiling, they're going to think you're mental," she said, grinning also.  
  
He laughed and looked at her.  
  
She was really pretty. Harry had never seen her like that. Sure, he had gone out on a date with her and kissed her. But, this was the first time he had had strong feelings.  
  
" You know.... I've been thinking about that kiss," he said slyly.  
  
" Kiss? What kiss?" she answered mischeviously.  
  
He smirked and pulled her over to him. He touched her cheek and kissed her lips gently.  
  
This was the best day of his life.  
  
A/N: Heh.. I kinda copied that kiss line from " Freaky Friday". I just thought it sounded cute! 


	12. Kidnapped

Rose Potter  
  
A/N: Thank you for reviewing! Not to fear, there are more chappies to come!  
  
But, just warning you, it won't be, like, 20 chapters. Probably 14, 15, or 16.  
  
Oh, and in one chapter I think I said Rose and Ginny were 14. Sorry, they're not. They're 15.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Rose was released the next day. As soon as she entered the common room, everyone hurried up to ask about the incident. Rose was flustered.  
  
" Really, it's no big deal, I was just unconcious for a few days," she stammered.  
  
Ginny came up to her, grinning. " Few days? Try 2 weeks!"  
  
Tears swarming up in her eyes, she hugged Rose warmly. " Welcome back," she murmured.  
  
Rose smiled at her and together, they walked up to the 5th year dormitories.  
  
As soon as they shut the door, they squealed and jumped on their beds. They started jumping and down and laughing.  
  
Rose felt free. It had been a long time since she had done such a childish activity. Her eyes twinkled mischeviously as she stared at the pillows and then back to Ginny, who was still jumping on the bed, with no knowledge.  
  
She slyly picked up the pillow and waited until Ginny turned around. Yelling, " Duck!", she threw the pillow at Ginny's head. Ginny shrieked and ducked down.  
  
Unfortuantely, the pillow hit the wall with a loud thump. They could hear feet pounding up the staircases. Sitting down quickly, they plastered innocent smiles on their faces.  
  
The door flung open and Ron and Harry burst in. Their eyes were wide. " We heard a loud noise. What happened?!"  
  
Rose let out a giggle. She couldn't help it. Her heart had been pounding, because she thought Professor McGonagall had been coming up the stairs to punish them.  
  
Ginny caught her giggle. She let out a little snort.  
  
They looked at each other and started laughing uncontrollably. They fell back on the bed.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other. " Girls," they muttered.  
  
They were answered by two flying pillows aimed at their face.  
  
Rose and Harry  
  
Rose and Harry were doing homework together, when Rose noticed Harry staring at her. She chuckled and nudged him. " What?"  
  
She was shocked to see tears slip down his cheeks. " Harry, what's wrong?"  
  
He put his head down, ashamed to be seen crying. She lifted his chin up.  
  
" I.... can't stop thinking that I might have lost my little sister," he choked out.  
  
She couldn't help it. She started tearing up too.  
  
" Oh, Harry," she sighed.  
  
She hugged him tightly. " Listen to me. I am Rose Potter, your little sister, always here for you and I love you. I will never leave you."  
  
He hugged her tighter.  
  
Rose and Ron  
  
Rose and Ron were sitting on the couch, kissing each other.  
  
" Ron," gasped Rose. He was kissing a tender spot on her neck.  
  
" Mmmm...." he murmured lazily.  
  
Suddenly, Harry burst in, and they jumped apart.  
  
Harry paid no attention. His hair was messed up, his eyes wide, and shaking.  
  
" What's wrong, mate?" Ron asked in alarm.  
  
" Hermione's been kidnapped," Harry answered, voice shaking. 


	13. I'm Coming!

Rose Potter  
  
Chapter 13  
  
A/N: OOh, magor drama in this one! Cocacolachick, you know what I'm talking about!  
  
A few hours later, Harry and Ron had returned from making rescue plans in their room and came running down the stairs. Rose jumped up and said, " Ooh, thank Merlin you're done! I'm ready!"  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged worried and uneasy glances. " Rose, babe, about that...."  
  
She stared suspiciously at them. " I'm coming, you know that, right?"  
  
" Welll...."  
  
" Harry, don't you wellll me. I'm coming!"  
  
" Rose...."  
  
" Ron...." she mimicked his voice. " I'm coming!"  
  
They shook their heads firmly. " No, you're not."  
  
She gaped at them. Did they actually have the nerve to tell her no? I guess so.  
  
" Well.... I mean... The nerve!" she gasped.  
  
Then, frowning angrily, she plopped down on the couch and her lower lip trembled. She gave them puppy dog eyes.  
  
" Oh no," Harry whispered, turning around. " Look away man. Just look away. Anything but the puppy dog eyes!"  
  
Ron felt guilty, but he didn't want to risk Rose's life.  
  
He heard her sobbing in her arms. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
" She'll get over it. Come on, let's go!"  
  
And rather reluctantly, Ron walked off with Harry.  
  
After  
  
Rose glared after them. Even tears didn't work! That only left one choice...  
  
She smiled mischeviously up the stairs to the boy's dorm. She had a plan.... An evil plan.... But a plan.  
  
She scurried up the stairs and grabbed Harry's Invisibilty Cloak. She then firmly set out after them. Nobody said no to Rose.  
  
Ron and Harry  
  
" Oww!" muttered Ron. " Harry, you stepped on my foot!"  
  
It was pitch black in the little shack Hermione was supposedly kidnapped in. And they kept stepping on each other.  
  
" Sorry," Harry muttered back.  
  
Suddenly, they heard footsteps behind them. They froze and twirled around. But nobody was there.  
  
Still suspicious, they turned back around.  
  
" So, how did Hermione get kidnapped?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry sighed. " Long story. Summary: Diagon Alley, kissing, Death Eater, screams, battle, poof!"  
  
Ron grimaced. " You could have left the kiss out."  
  
Harry smiled. " Sorry, mate. Just slipped out."  
  
Again, they heard footsteps.  
  
" Show yourself!" said Ron bravely.  
  
He heard a familair chuckle. Who was it....  
  
He turned back around. He had more pressing matters.  
  
A hand then landed on his shoulder. " AA-"  
  
But a slender hand pressed over his mouth. " Shut it, BigMouth! You want us to get caught?!"  
  
His eyes widened as he recongized the voice. " Rose?! What are you doing here?! I thought we told you st-"  
  
He was cut off by a chaste kiss. Harry groaned and looked away. He already felt queasy enough.  
  
Rose smiled as she stepped back. ' Well, now I know how to shut him up!' she thought.  
  
She glared at them. " And I thought I told you that I was coming. Or did your ears decieve you?"  
  
Harry and Ron scowled at each other. They couldn't get rid of her anyway. " All right, you're coming, but if you get hurt, I'll never forgive myself," said Harry angrily.  
  
She smiled and then they heard a scream from one of the rooms. 


	14. I Love You

Rose Potter  
  
A/N: I'm sorry if my last chapter was a bit lame. I was really rushed, trying to finish it before my bedtime. Also, I know my chapters may seem short, but I'm not really a " detail" person. I'm more of the " dialogue" person. I'll try harder, though, okay?  
  
WAAH! I just read a website where J.K. Rowling comfirmed she's going to kill one of the Weasley's. Please not Ron or Ginny! PLEASE!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The three exchanged panic stricken looks. Their faces had been drained of all color. They knew that scream.  
  
" HERMIONE!" yelled Harry frantically. And with no backward glances at Ron and Rose, he scampered off to the shack, running furiously.  
  
" HARRY!" yelled Rose angrily. " YOU STUPID GIT!"  
  
Rose could not believe her brother's stupidity. How could he just yell like that? Now, Lord Voldemort knew they were there and they couldn't do the orginal plan, sneak in on him.  
  
Even Ron had to admit Harry had just acted a little stupid. He groaned and ran faster to catch up with Harry.  
  
Harry didn't even realize it. He was just determined to get to Hermione. If Voldemort had laid one finger on her....  
  
Running wildly in the shack, doors were banged open and close, shouts were heard in the hall and another loud scream echoed from one of the room's.  
  
Rose's heart was pounding. Every minute was costing Hermione's life and pain. They couldn't afford to lose any more time.  
  
Rose finally managed to grab Harry's shirt collar. " Harry, you bloody idiot, be quiet!" she hissed angrily.  
  
He scowled but shut his mouth. They peeped in a room and stifled their gasps.  
  
Hermione was tied up, in a gag but noticeably unharmed. Rose growled when she heard Voldemort's high laugh and say an incantion " Screamifocu!"  
  
An ear splitting scream echoed in the shack once again. So that was the source of the noise! Her hands itched to strangle him. He had been getting them worried for no reason.  
  
Hermione finally spit the gag out. She growled, " What do you think you're going to accomplish?"  
  
He smirked. " Oh, nothing. I just enjoy torturing Harry's loved ones."  
  
Tears filled in Hermione's eyes. Rose was shocked. She had never seen Hermione cry. Even when she was under terrible pressure.  
  
Ron whispered in her ear, " You stay out here. Harry and I are going on a surprise attack. I'm surprised he hasn't even come out yet."  
  
Rose protested, " But-"  
  
Ron cut her off with a soft kiss. But as their lips moved together, it became more passionate, more wild, more loving. Rose was thinking of doing things she had never thought of doing before. Her hands were slipping through Ron's soft red hair.  
  
" Stop," he murmured against her lips. " I won't be able to until you do."  
  
Reluctantly, she pulled away and watched tearfully as Ron and Harry walked into the room, wands out for attack.  
  
She sighed and braced herself. She knew she was going to help them anyway. Even if they didn't like it.  
  
Yells, shouts, screams, bangs were echoed in the room. Each time Rose winced.  
  
Finally the words that chilled her spine, " Well, well, well, Mr. Potter. I've got you at last. Say goodbye to your precious girlfriend, your best friend.... your little sister."  
  
" AVA-"  
  
" NOOO!" Rose screamed frantically, running in the room and jumping in front of Harry. The last thing she heard before she hit the floor was Ron's yells of " Rose!"  
  
Black. Red. Green. So many colors....  
  
Hazily, she tried to get up, but an invisible force was holding her down. She started to shiver.  
  
" Co-Cold," she stuttered.  
  
Something warm grabbed her hand. She was losing focus. The room was spinning.  
  
" Ron," she whispered weakly.  
  
" Baby, what? Stay awake, keep on talking," came Ron's anxious, scared voice.  
  
She could hear a loud bang and more yells. Suddenly, another hand grabbed hers.  
  
" Ha-Harry," she said woozily.  
  
" Sis, what? Sis, what?!"  
  
" I... love you... always... here..fo... you," she whispered.  
  
" Sis, no, stop, don't close your eyes! ROSE!"  
  
" Ron.... I love .... you."  
  
With those last words, Rose's eyes closed. 


	15. Tears

Rose Potter  
  
A/N: Cocacolachick, please don't cry! LOL!  
  
And I know you all positively adored my last chapter...  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Harry slumped on the floor. " NOO! ROSE!" he yelled. He grabbed her lifeless body and tried to shake her awake. She was ice. Ice and....  
  
Dead.  
  
Ron  
  
The next day, plans for Rose's funeral were being made and Ron didn't even bother to go to the meeting with Harry and Hermione. He didn't want to look at her body. Didn't want to realize she was.... Arrgh, he couldn't even say it.  
  
Tears slipped down his cheeks and he sobbed uncontrollably, not being able to stop. His shoulders shook, emotion grieving.  
  
He could still feel her last kiss... The passion and fire in it. He could still remember her last touch... Warm and sweet. Slowly slipping to ice...  
  
His eyes slowly closed and he fell into a dreamless, miserable sleep.  
  
" Ron, I love you.... Ron, I love you... Ron, I love you...." repeated in his brain.  
  
Rose's last words.  
  
And he didn't have the chance to say them back.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry wasn't even listening to Dumbledore. His mind was on Rose's second to last words.  
  
" Harry, I love you. I'll never leave you."  
  
He jumped up furiously, anger building up. How could she lie to him! The nerve! How could she just lay there and lie to him!  
  
" DAMNIT, ROSE! YOU LEFT ME! YOU BROKE YOUR BLOODY PROMISE!" he yelled furiously and he threw one of Dumbledore's many weird looking instruments at the walls, barely missing a portrait.  
  
Dumbledore sat there calmly. He had expected Harry to act like this.  
  
Harry then slumped on the floor, sobbing also.  
  
Hermione made to go comfort him but Professor Dumbledore said quietly, " Ms. Granger, please leave."  
  
Shocked, she nodded, but still gave Harry a kiss on the forehead. She quietly shut the door behind her.  
  
Hermione  
  
Walking furiously to her room, she bumped into several people, but not bothering to say sorry or excuse me. She just wanted to curl up and cry. One of her best friends was dead. DEAD. D-E-A-D. The most horrible word in the human language.  
  
She went into a bathroom and looked at herself. She looked disgusting and weak. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were pale. She splashed some water on her face.  
  
Ron's frantic words kept repeating in her brain: " She's dead, Hermione! She's dead! Rose's dead! Hermione, she's dead!"  
  
Tears filled her eyes. She hated admitting it to herself.  
  
Tears spilling down her cheeks, she walked out of the bathroom.  
  
The next person she bumped into was Ginny. Ginny saw her best friend's tear stricken face and asked in alarm, " ' Mione, what's wrong?!"  
  
Hermione sobbed out, " Rose's dead!" She then slumped into her friend's comforting arms.  
  
They held each other and cried softly.  
  
For Rose was dead. And nothing could change that.  
  
Later  
  
Professor Dumbledore finished his talk with Harry, and fell asleep, smiling to himself.  
  
A/N: Ok, Ok, ya'll probably think Dumbledore is loony or evil for smiling that Rose is dead or that Harry is sad. He's not, I have a good reason for him to be smiling! 


	16. Some Kind Of Miracle

Rose Potter  
  
A/N: Why aren't you reviewing? * Lower lip trembles* Do... Do you not like my any more?  
  
* Bawls and sits in a corner*  
  
Chapter 16  
  
The next day was Rose's funeral. There was a silent, chilly presence as the whole school * except the Slytherins; Harry flatly refused to let them even touch Rose* crowded around in the Great Hall and sat solemnly in their seats. They were all looking up at Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry were all sitting in the front row, eyes downcast to not look at Dumbledore. They found it easier staring at their shoes instead.  
  
Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and said gravely, " We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of someone truly gifted and special. Rose Potter. Rose Potter..."  
  
Dumbledore continued his speech, offering little memories of the fateful night when Rose had first come to Hogwarts and everyone's first opinion of her, including his.  
  
" I must admit, even I was a little doubtful to believe that Rose was Harry's sister. Lily had never informed us that she had had another child. So, the rest of the wizarding world never knew. But when her headmaster at her other wizarding school, at Beaubaxtons * Did I spell that right* informed us and sent us a letter, bragging about Rose's accomplisments, I thought to myself: ' A true Potter'."  
  
He took a pause and looked over at Harry, who was still and wiping his eyes on his sleeve.  
  
" Now, I would like to let a truly remarkable man tell us his memories. Mr. Harry Potter, older brother of Rose Potter."  
  
Everyone clapped quietly while Harry made his way to the podium.  
  
" I remember when Rose clasped my hand in the common room and promised me she would always love me and never leave me. I believed then... and I still do. She will never leave me, as long as I don't forget her. She will always be in my heart and in my brain, nagging me when I'm about to commit another act of stupidity."  
  
Laughs were heard in the Great Hall. Even Harry cracked a small smile.  
  
" Rose was my little sister. Still is, in fact. And I will always remember her."  
  
He stepped down, trying to hold his tears in.  
  
" Mr. Ron Weasley, boyfriend of Rose Potter."  
  
Amid the claps, Ron made his way to the stadium.  
  
" I have a lot of memories of Rose. Most of them are private-"  
  
He blushed slightly.  
  
" But I do remember when I first saw her. I was sitting down the table, discussing Quidditch with Harry when I caught her eye. She smiled at me and I was awed by this. Here I was, treating her horribly, and she smiles at me! That was the first day I noticed how pretty she was."  
  
He wiped his eyes hastily. " I love Rose. And I always will. But not like Harry. I will love her in that soulmate way. Because she was my soulmate."  
  
He stepped down.  
  
By now, tears were streaming down all the girl's cheeks. Even Harry was crying a few tears.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and everyone quieted. " Now, you all may look at Rose and say your last goodbyes while we prepare to bury."  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione stood up and made their way to the casket quietly.  
  
Harry was first in line. He kissed his sister's forehead and squeezed her ice cold hand.  
  
Ron was about to kiss Rose's cold, but still slightly rosy red lips, when Dumbledore steppped in front of him.  
  
Frowning, Ron watched Dumbledore mutter something then cheerfully walk away.  
  
He stepped up to Rose and then gasped. The casket was empty!  
  
" WHERE'D SHE GO?!" he yelled frantically. He backed away from it, bumping into Ginny.  
  
Dumbledore snapped his fingers and the doors of the Great Hall opened magically.  
  
A beautiful, deep sultry voice floated through the Hall.  
  
Wait for an angel  
  
To come with me now  
  
Spread your sweet light on me  
  
Rose Potter, alive, drifted in, red hair flowing behind her, emerald green eyes twinkling with tears. Ron's eyes widened and his own eyes teared up. This had to be a dream...  
  
Found only strangers  
  
Then you came to me  
  
Just when I've given up  
  
You gave me love  
  
My world was crumbling down  
  
You turned it around  
  
Rose ran up to Ron and hugged him tightly and then sung softly in his ear...  
  
Baby  
  
Youuuu  
  
Are some kind of miracle  
  
Baby  
  
Yooouuuu  
  
Are  
  
You're a miracle to me  
  
Ron looked at her. " Is this a dream?" he asked hoarsely.  
  
Tearful, she shook her head no and kissed him passionately on the lips.  
  
Cheers and catcalls filled the Great Hall. 


	17. Epilogue, Trailer, Bloopers

Rose Potter  
  
A/N: My last chapter was Chapter 15, but no worries! I am doing a sequel and in this story, I'll be posting Ron and Rose's wedding and Harry and......'s wedding.  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this story and be sure to look out for Rose Potter 2!  
  
In this chapter, you will see who ends up with who, a trailer for Rose Potter 2, and bloopers for Rose Potter!  
  
Epilogue  
  
Well, this story ends, but wait till you see what Ron, Rose, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny have in store for them! Drama, romance, jealousy and more humor than ever!  
  
Who married who?  
  
Rose and Ron- Of course are married! Rose now is a Ministry of Magic employee and Ron is an Auror with his best friend, Harry. Their love is still strong!  
  
You can see Ron and Rose's wedding in Chapter 18!  
  
Harry... and Ginny?- Harry and Hermione were going out, but then decided it was just a fling. Now, they are better friends and Harry is married to Ginny! He is an Auror, while she is a Healer at St. Mungo's.  
  
You can see Harry and Ginny's wedding in Chapter 17!  
  
Hermione and Seamus- Unlikely pair, yes, but they are going out. Hermione is a teacher at Hogwarts and Seamus plays national Quidditch for the Sabara Snowcaps. * My own team I made up! HEHE!*  
  
End Notes...  
  
I know you all are going to hate me for pairing Hermione with Seamus, but * hint hint* they won't stay together forever!  
  
I already have all the stories planned out and the next 2 Rose Potter stories are here thanks to FloridaGal07. Let's give her a hand! * claps*  
  
We worked on stories together and partnered together! Our writing clashes well together, and with respect to her, I will mention whenever her ideas are in the stories! Thank you so much, Sara! I hope you are reading this!  
  
Catfights, jealously, tears, humor, fights, drama, romance...... all packed in just one Rose Potter story! The next one, I mean. Amazing, isn't it?  
  
Trailer for Rose Potter 2  
  
Catfights....  
  
* mental image of Rose punching Hermione*  
  
Jealousy...  
  
* Ron gazing jealousy at Rose and her employee, David.*  
  
Tears  
  
* Rose on the floor, crying, Harry comforting her and glaring at Ron*  
  
Humor  
  
* Ron jumping up and down with a goofy look on his face*  
  
Fights  
  
* Harry yelling at Ron furiously about making Rose cry and feel bad*  
  
Drama  
  
* " Hermione, the test's negative! But I swear, I would never cheat on Ron!" Rose in tears*  
  
Romance  
  
* Rose and Ron on bed, kissing*  
  
Just to be funny....  
  
BLOOPERS FOR ROSE POTTER!  
  
Me: Okay, Rose, you stand right by Harry and smack him! Rose: Why? Me: * groans* Rose: What?! Why do I have to smack him? Me: * very patiently* Because he doesn't believe you're his sister Rose: Oh Rose: " Why you little-" smacks Harry hard on the face. Me: Perfect! Just next time, wait for me to say Action!  
  
Me: Kiss her with passion, Ron! Ron: * Blushing* Whatever. Rose: * Smirking* Yeah, kiss me with passion, Ron. Me: Action! Ron: * leans over and kisses Rose* Yuck! You have onion breath! Rose: HA! That was revenge for locking me in my trailer!  
  
Harry: Director Becca, I have to say a swear word... Me: * impatient* Yeah, so? Harry: Mrs. Weasley would kill me! Me: And the problem is.... Harry, you say swear words everyday! Harry: * whispers* Not when she's around.... * points to a glaring Mrs. Weasley*  
  
Rose storms out of the Great Hall, then trips.  
  
Hermione makes a goofy face at the " camera"  
  
Ginny: I DEMAND A BIGGER PART!  
  
THE END!  
  
For this story, anyway! 


	18. The Wedding

Rose Potter  
  
A/N: Ok, ok, I'm putting Ron and Rose's wedding first! I also decided to not include Harry and Ginny's wedding, because I can't remember what I wrote, also, because it doesn't really fit in with the story!  
  
Rose stared at herself in her vanity mirror. She almost didn't believe that the beautiful, 20 year old staring back at her was herself.  
  
Her long, dark red hair hung down in loose waves over her shoulders. Tight little curls were at the end and white roses were placed in her hair.  
  
Dark mascara was placed over her emerald green eyes. They were wet with tears. Happy tears, though.  
  
Happy tears, because she was getting married to the love of her life: Ronald Weasley.  
  
Ron's sister, Ginny Weasley, walked in and adjusted Rose's wedding cape. " Rose, don't cry! You'll ruin your masacara!" she scolded.  
  
Rose laughed and stood up. The traditional, long, white wedding dress trailed behind her and she took a deep breath. " I'm ready," she breathed.  
  
Wedding Vows  
  
Neville was standing in front of them, grinning and saying the vows. " Do you, Ronald Weasley, take Rose Potter to be your ?lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
Ron never took his eyes off Rose. " I do," he said.  
  
" And do you, Rose Potter, take Ronald Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
Tears slipped down Rose's cheeks. " I do."  
  
" You may now kiss the bride."  
  
They leaned towards each other and gently kissed each other on the lips. They were now united as one, together and forever.  
  
" WHOOHOOO!" yelled Harry over the cheers of the wedding party.  
  
After Party  
  
" Hermione, I can't find the microphone!" hissed Ginny frantically. She was supposed to sing " Miracles Happen" for the husband and wife.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. " Umm... I think Fred had it last night. He was drunk, and singing karoake."  
  
Both shuddered. Bad mental image. " Bachelor Party," said Ginny.  
  
Hermione nodded. " Seamus told me all about it."  
  
Harry walked over and presented the microphone to Ginny. " Here. Blow 'em away!"  
  
She kissed his cheek and walked up to the stage. " Hi, everyone, my name is Ginny Weasley, and I am the husband's, Ron Weasley,'s little sister. I'm going to sing " Before Your Love" by Kelly Clarkson to the pair!"  
  
Everyone cheered.  
  
Harry clicked the sound machine on  
  
I wonder how I ever made it through the day  
  
How did I settle for a world in shades of grey  
  
When you go in circles, all the secrets look the same  
  
And you don't why  
  
Then I looked into your eyes  
  
Rose and Ron led their way out to the danceroom.  
  
I had my road stretched out in front of me and I realized  
  
Rose looked into Ron's blinding blue eyes, then laughed when she realized he was staring at her too. She pressed her face into his chest. It felt comforting.  
  
I never lived  
  
Before Your Love  
  
I never felt  
  
Before Your Touch  
  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
  
Rose pressed her lips gently to Ron's and remembered the first time they had kissed....  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
" Rose..?" he asked.  
  
Trying to calm her beating heart, she took shaky breaths and asked, " W- What?"  
  
" Could I kiss you?"  
  
She smiled. " Such a gentleman. Of course you can."  
  
He smiled and cupped her cheek, kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
Heaven. Pure Heaven for Rose.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
But then again  
  
I wasn't really living  
  
I never lived  
  
Before Your Love  
  
Ron couldn't believe how he had managed without Rose's sweetness and love for that many years. And to think: he had almost given her up when he was 17!  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
" IT'S OVER!" Ron yelled furiously.  
  
Rose stood in front of him, fists clenched, breathing shallow and uneven. " Oh yeah? Good!" she spat back at him.  
  
" I'm so sick of you ignoring me! I try to help you, talk to you, and then you just shut me out and ignore me!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Rose shook and then collasped on the floor. She placed her head in her hands and started crying.  
  
Ron dropped down to her and held her tightly as she cried her heart out to him.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
  
All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky  
  
I stand before you while my heart was in your hand  
  
And I don't know how  
  
I survived without your kiss  
  
Rose's eyes then widened and she pressed her hand to her mouth. Wrenching herself from Ron's grasp, she shrieked and ran to the bathroom.  
  
Ginny, with a knowing look, gasped and ran after her.  
  
" Rose!" yelled Ron in concern.  
  
Rose sat in front of the toilet and puked. Ginny leaned beside her and helpfully pushed her hair back.  
  
" You're...." Ginny began.  
  
" Pregnant, yes," replied Rose wearily. " I've been for two weeks."  
  
Ginny squealed and hugged her. " Rose, that's great! Have you told Ron?"  
  
A scared expression flitted across Rose's face. " No."  
  
" Well," said Ginny firmly. " Right after my song, you tell him! Rose, he'll be so excited! Trust me, he's told me millions of times that he can't wait to become a father with you!"  
  
Rose blushed and nodded.  
  
Standing up and wiping her mouth, Rose walked back to Ron.  
  
His eyes were wide. " You're..."  
  
She nodded and he laughed and twirled her around. She giggled.  
  
' Cause you've given me  
  
A reason to exist  
  
Harry stared at Rose curiously.  
  
I never lived  
  
Before Your Love  
  
I never felt  
  
Before Your Touch  
  
I never needed anyone  
  
To make me feel alive  
  
But then again  
  
I wasn't really living  
  
I never lived  
  
Before Your Love  
  
Rose couldn't help, but feel like happiness was bursting out of her.  
  
And I don't know why  
  
Why the sun decides to shine  
  
But you breathed your love into me just in time  
  
I never lived  
  
Before Your Love  
  
Ginny ended her song and bowed to the claps and cheers and catcalls.  
  
She stepped down and made her way to Ron, Rose, Harry, and Hermione.  
  
Harry had a big grin on his face and was nodding enthusatically. Ginny guessed Rose had told him the good news.  
  
" I'm gonna be an uncle!" Harry told her, with a goofy smile.  
  
" And Ginny's gonna be an aunt!" Rose added in.  
  
" Smile, everybody!" said a photographer.  
  
The End!  
  
A/N: One more chappie! ROSE'S BIRTH! 


	19. Rose's Birth

Rose Potter  
  
Rose's Birth  
  
A/N: Sob. This is the last chapter to Rose Potter. I would like to say thank you to everybody who reviews or reviewed and that I had a lot of fun writing about Rose's character. I don't normally like OC characters, but now that I've written one, I have more appreciation for them.  
  
Love you guys lots!  
  
Becca  
  
Rose's Birth  
  
" GOD DA**IT, GET IT OUT!" yelled a very sweaty and furious Rose Potter. She was *trying* to give birth to her baby.  
  
Ron Weasley, who was her husband, winced as she squeezed his already white knuckles even harder. He just wisely didn't say anything.  
  
" GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT!" she screamed as another painful contraction hit her.  
  
Harry Potter, her brother, tried to hold back his amusement but a snort escaped his lips. His wife, Ginny Weasley, chuckled a little and they turned around, shoulders shaking with laughter.  
  
Hermione Granger rolled her eyes and muttered, " So immature," but couldn't help letting a small smile cross her lips.  
  
" Rose, it's gonna be fine," murmured Ron comfortingly.  
  
Everyone winced.  
  
Rose turned her glaring eyes on her husband. " FINE?! FINE?! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU HAVE THIS BABY! AND THIS BABY BETTER BE WORTH ALL THE PAIN!"  
  
* I know that seems like a cruel thing to say, but cut her some slack: She's giving birth.*  
  
Ron just sighed.  
  
A overly cheery Healer swooped in, long blonde hair waving out underneath her. Her nametag said: Healer Samantha  
  
Samantha looked at Rose and said, " Smile! It'll all be over in a few hours!"  
  
" AGGHHH!"  
  
A couple hours later  
  
Tears streaming down her cheeks, Rose pushed heavily.  
  
" Breathe, Rose, breathe," instructed Harry soothingly. Hermione had taken over the job of holding Rose's hand. She too was grimacing.  
  
" AGGGHH!" Rose screamed painfully.  
  
" I see a head!" instructed Samantha cheerfully.  
  
Ron and Harry looked a little queasy.  
  
" Keep pushing, Rose!" siad Ginny comfortingly. She was wiping the hairs off Rose's sweaty forehead.  
  
" Ok, here come the little feetsies! Now, which one of you boys wants to cut the cord?" asked Samantha pleasantly.  
  
At the mention of ' cut the cord', Ron and Harry's eyes wideneded and they fainted.  
  
" Oh, brother," muttered Ginny and cut the cord herself. Her eyes started watering with tears when she saw the baby.  
  
" It's a boy," said Samantha gently. She handed the baby to Rose.  
  
" Daryl," whispered Rose. " Daryl Issac Weasley."  
  
* 1 review for their story if anybody guesses why I name the baby Daryl!*  
  
A Few Hours Later  
  
Harry and Ron had finally woken up to lots of yells and snickers at their immatutity. Mostly from Hermione and Rose.  
  
Ron was sitting by Rose's bed, holding Daryl, and cooing at him.  
  
" Ron, can I please have Daryl back?" asked Rose gently. She couldn't help but smile at the pleasant image.  
  
He shook his head stubbornly. Rose sighed.  
  
Harry and Ginny  
  
" You guys.... I have something very important to ask you," said Rose softly.  
  
Harry and Ginny exchanged concerned looks. " What?" asked Ginny as softly as Rose.  
  
" Could you guys be Daryl's godmother and father?"  
  
They grinned and hugged Rose tightly.  
  
" I'll take that as a yes..."  
  
Hermione  
  
Hermione came in, wearing an almost miserable expression. As she sat by Rose, Rose immediatly knew what was wrong.  
  
She blushed and pressed her hand to her mouth. " Oh my gosh, Hermione, I am so sorry! I know you were the first person to be my friend and trust me, I just completely forgot! It's just that Harry is my brother and Ginny is his wife, so...."  
  
Hermione tried to smile. " It's all right."  
  
Rose frowned. " No, it's not."  
  
She then cocked an eyebrow and got a thoughtful expression on her face. " What about.... god aunt?"  
  
Hermione squealed and nodded.  
  
In The Leaky Cauldron  
  
" Another butterbeer!" yelled Harry loudly over the noise of the Leaky Cauldron. " For the new mother!"  
  
Rose sank down and blushed. " Merlin, Harry, do you have to tell the whole pub?" she muttered.  
  
He mischeviously grinned at her. " Yeah."  
  
She smacked him hard on the shoulder.  
  
Tom came over and smiled his usual toothless grin. " Congraulations, Mrs. Potter."  
  
She blushed and thanked him quietly.  
  
" So, where's Daryl?" asked Hermione curiously. She sipped from her butterbeer and casually linked hands with Seamus.  
  
"Healer Samantha pratically begged me to go out and let her have some time with him. I'm kinda scared of her, so I agreed."  
  
She smiled, remembering her son's red hair and green eyes.  
  
Harry raised his glass and said loudly, " I propose a toast! I wish Daryl good luck!"  
  
Ginny frowned. " Why?"  
  
Harry chuckled. " Have you seen Rose when she's angry?"  
  
He ducked just in time to miss getting hit by a empty butterbeer glass.  
  
" Hear, hear!"  
  
Rose smiled and said, " I'm sure we'll all manage fine with each other."  
  
They grinned at each other.  
  
" Ooh, Harry, we have to go pick up Lily!" said Ginny frantically. " We're already 5 minutes late!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. " Gin, she's probably having the time of her life. Fred and George are probably teaching her.. new... tricks...."  
  
His voice trailed off and he said firmly, " Yep, time to go!"  
  
* Now, who can guess who Lily is?*  
  
Hermione chuckled and turned to Seamus. " Oh, and sweetie, we're meeting your parents tonight."  
  
He nodded and waved a goodbye to everybody.  
  
Rose slunk in her chair beside Ron and muttered, " Except for when everybody's rushing off in different directions!"  
  
THE END! 


End file.
